1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an automotive seat, and more particularly to a seatback of the seat, which has a decorative and steadily constructed rear surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional seatback of an autumotive seat will be described with reference to FIGS. 4 and 5 of the accompanying drawings, which is disclosed in Service Manual Volume 549 issued Feb. 1986 from Nissan Motor Co., Ltd.
FIG. 4 shows the seat of the publication, which generally comprises a seat cushion 1, a seatback 2 and a reclining mechanism 3. By manipulating a control lever 3a of the reclining mechanism 3, the seatback 2 is inclinable forward or rearward to a desired angular position relative to the seat cushion 1.
As is seen from FIG. 5 which is a sectional view taken along the line V--V of FIG. 4, the seatback 2 comprises a rectangularly extending frame 4, a plurality of springs 5 expanding between opposed sides of the frame 4, a pad material 6 extending over the front side "FS" and right and left sides "RS" and "LS" of the springs 5 except the rear side "RS", and a trimmed cover 7 wholly covering the pad material 6.
However, due to its inherent construction, the above-mentioned seatback 2 has the following drawbacks.
That is, as is understood from FIG. 5, if the rear part of the trimmed cover 7 is pressed in such a manner as is shown by the arrow "A", the part is flexed or depressed easily to a considerable degree. This phenomenon brings about not only lowering in the external view of the seat but also lowering in stoutness of the trimmed cover 7 of the same.